The Little Black Book
by The Violet Lady
Summary: The story of how Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum fell in love, from Viktor's initial arrival at Hogwarts to eventual departure after the Triwizard Tournament. Kinda varies from the book, so... don't like, don't read! M for smut later on!
1. Chapter 1

Viktor watched as the beautiful girl he had observed the evening before flounced down the hallway, bushy hair swinging in time with her steps. He smiled to himself as he saw her hips sway beneath her rather short skirt, head titled in the air, walking with a proud definition past the crowds of beautiful misses giggling behind their hands at her. He had arrived at Hogwarts the night before in order to attempt to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament against the competitors from Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, he and his fellow Bulgarian students representing for Durmstrang, of course. But upon his arrival, his attention was immediately drawn to the brown-eyed wonder sitting between Harry Potter and some ginger kid he didn't know.

He was immediately drawn to her, and for the rest of the evening ignored the festivities, his attention permanently diverted on her. Although Karkaroff kept glancing his way, and some annoying kid that went by the name of Malfoy continually tried to impress him with stories of his own achievements ("Prat" Viktor thought to himself, rolling his eyes inwardly) he continued to watch the girl. "I must learn more about this strange woman" Viktor thought to himself, before rising to head back to the ship, where he was sure Karkaroff would want him to drink and play cards with him until Viktor was ready to pull his hair out.

The next morning, Viktor strode across the lawn, deftly avoiding every group of giggling girls possible. Reaching the Great Hall, he nodded in respect towards the three head masters, before sitting at the table assigned to the Durmstrang boys. Truth be told, he was a loner. For all his fame, none of his classmates really understood him. They were all nice and were generally good guys besides wanting the taste of fame Viktor could possibly provide them with, but he preferred to be left alone. He wouldn't mind spending time with the mystery girl though.

Mentally shaking himself back into reality, his scowl deepened when he saw her walk in, arm linked through Potters. He watched as she sat down with Potter next to the same unknown ginger kid he had seen the night before with them.

Then the Malfoy kid returned. Ignoring him completely, supplying only a few grunts in conversation, he smirked when the two boys next to her stood up and walked away. Leaning over, she caught another red-haired girl by the wrist, whispering in her ear. "That must be the ginger kid's sister." Viktor thought to himself. Looking around, he saw two more ginger kids, twins, who were making fools of themselves at the head of the table. "There are many of them." Viktor thought cynically.

Looking up from his scanning of the crowd for yet more red-heads, he saw that the bushy haired girls' seat was empty. Flicking his gaze around, he barely caught a glimpse of her skirt turning the corner out of the great hall, her hair flowing behind her.

Standing up abruptly, he made a quick excuse to the ferret like Malfoy kid, and took off down the hallway to the doors of the Great Hall.

Looking right then left, he saw another flick of brown hair disappear behind the door leading out onto the school grounds. Following silently, hoping none of his fan girls would make a scene, blowing his cover, he followed her down to the lake where she again met up with the Potter kid and the ginger boy. Setting down her bag, she crawled upon the ground before stretching her face up to the sun. At Viktor's angle, she looked like a siren, her skin glistening in contrast to the water of the lake.

Suddenly, she stretched a well-shaped calf into the air, deftly untying the laces of her shoe, stretching the taut muscles of her back and sultry leg. Viktor felt even more aroused when she reached under her short skirt to undo the clasp of her stocking, stripping it off at length and with a superb amount of grace, before switching to the next foot. Her skirt was now bunched at mid thigh, giving Viktor a delicious insight into how long her legs really were.

When her sexy calves disappeared under the gray waters of the lake, Viktor let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

Nestling himself behind a tree that backed into a wall, so no one could see him, but he could see her, he settled to watch her interact with her apparent best friends. He stayed in his hiding place for half an hour, growing even more jealous every time the ginger kid made her laugh. But he loved watching her laugh. When she did, she threw her head back, letting her hair fall as it might across her back and thrusting her deliciously curved breasts forward, giving Viktor a perfect view of pale white cleavage. He only wished he was the one making her laugh like that.

Viktor reached into his bag and withdrew a small black journal. He was the kind of person who documented what was important to him. His books weren't a diary, just a book of scribbles on what he observed around him. But this new little black book was to be devoted completely to this mystery girl. Leaning back against the wall, he wrote a brief physical description inside the first page.

"Tall, bushy hair, sexy legs, perfect breasts, wonderful smile." He wrote briefly. He then scribbled random sentence fragments about when he first saw her and how she had just displayed those amazing legs.

Viktor looked up when he heard all of their frivolity stop. That annoying Malfoy kid was walking towards the mystery girl. Viktor felt a surge of contempt for the boy as he noticed a nerve tick in the girls face flicker more definitely with every word the blonde bastard spoke.

Viktor saw the girl snarl something at Malfoy, before the boy, lip curled back, shouted "Shut up! You filthy mud blood!"

Viktor shot up to his feet and was about to jinx the boy for calling the beautiful girl such an ugly name, but was surprised when a flash of light sent Malfoy and his goons flying backwards on their arses. The girl had sent such a powerful curse their way, that tentacles started growing out of every pore on their body, completely disfiguring them.

"You'll pay, Granger!" warned Malfoy as he and his two weird friends ran off, leaving the golden trio shaking with mirth.

Chuckling to himself, he settled back down to document the funny scene before him and to watch her for a while longer. Sinking her toes back in the water, she and her friends stayed on the edge of the lake, enjoying the last of the semi-warm days left for England.

"I must know more about this woman. One of those pretentious young girls will be happy to tell me more." Viktor thought, as he watched the girl and her companions gather their stuff, and head back into the castle for lunch. Waiting five minutes after they left to follow suit, he started to seriously think about who he could subtly ask about his mystery girl.

The perfect opportunity came the next day.

"Do you know vhom I am talking of?" Viktor asked some girl named Pansy.

"Oh, you mean little Hermione Granger? She's a little no body whose always hanging out with Harry Potter and one of the litter of Weasley's that are constantly climbing around Hogwarts. Ron's his name I believe. Such a plain, boring name! But seriously Mr. Krum, Hermione is just a nerd who sticks her nose where it doesn't belong and who is not worth your time. I think you can do much better than someone like that." Pansy finished her speech, throwing a cheesy wink his way as she tried to make her hips swing provacitively, but all it did was make her look like a duck.

Sweeping into a deserted classroom, he set down his stuff before rummaging through his bag, searching for that special book. Once found, he whipped it open to the next blank page and scribbled a brief bio of her.

"Hermione Granger

Fourth Year

Gryphindor

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley ("Golden Trio")

nerdy, not very popular or well-liked"

"Is good enuff for now." Viktor mumbled, smiling to himself. He then gathered all his stuff and hurried off to his next and final class for the day.

Later that night, as he was surrounded by girls at his table in the great hall, all wearing low cut shirts and thrusting their breasts out at him, he payed as much attention as he could afford to Hermione without being too rude to those around him, even though he wanted them all to disappear. Frankly, Hermione was the only girl who hadn't confronted him yet.

But that only heightened her intrigue.

He watched her get up from the table, swing her bag over her shoulder and wave goodbye to her friends before turning down to walk to the end of the hallway. He would follow her again tonight, and hopefully introduce himself if possible. She was just to cute to pass up. He waited until she turned the corner before standing up abruptly, knocking a couple of boobs out of his face. "Excuse me. But I must do homework." He mumbled, reaching around and launching himself toward the doors to the Great Hall. He followed her up two stories on the grand staircase before he saw her duck behind a tapestry. He hurried over to where she just disappeared before his fan girls could find him.

Indeed, he heard their shushed giggling as the tapestry swung behind his retreating form.

The passage was narrow with only a few candles lighting the way. He was thankful when the hall ended with a door that was actually a latch behind a painting, because he was starting to get claustrophobic really quick.

Breathing easier, he followed the flick of her hair around a corner that led to the library.

"Nerd" he chuckled in bulgarian, before following her in.

Grabbing a random volume off the shelf, he sat down two tables away from her, pretending to read as he watched her study. She alternated between reading, her book supported on her leg by her knee (the table was low enough that she could do so without anyone seeing up her skirt) and then writing a fact down onto one of about five scrolls, sucking on her sugar quill in between notes. Viktor lost himself in those red lips, as he imagined what she could do to him with them.

He started when she looked up over her notes and stared at him, raising an eyebrow, before going back to her work.

"God I hope she doesn't know occlumens." Viktor prayed to himself.

Thoroughly chagrined by being caught having naughty day dreams about her, he bid his time while she worked, stumbling to muster up enough courage to introduce himself. When the grandfather clock in the corner of the library chimed ten o'clock, he decided it was now or never.

Rising out of his seat, he left the book where it was on the table and walked towards her. She smiled when he tripped over a pile of books on the floor. "Damn!" he muttered to himself, blushing. He finally made it over to stand behind the chair directly in front of her without further incident.

"Hello. My name is Viktor Krum." he said, holding out his hand to her.

Taking it, she smiled at him, making his heart skip a beat. "I know who you are. Everyone does. Even though I'm not sure how the best seeker in the world can trip over a giant stack of books directly in front of him. But I'm Hermione Granger." she said.

"Is my pleasure to meet you. And ya, may be good seeker, but not very coordinated on ground." he smiled at her. Pointing at the chair opposite her, he asked "May I sit here?"

"If you stay quiet." she replied, waving a hand to indicate for him to sit. And with that she returned to her books.

Sitting across from her, he was content to simply watch her work, but after five minutes she started to get fidgety, her eyes flicking up at him every few seconds. This made him smile even more.

After ten minutes of the silent stare war, she closed her book abruptly, placed her elbows on the table, and rested her chin on her interlaced fingers. "What!" she demanded of Viktor.

"Vhat do you mean?" he asked calmly.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Hermione asked him.

"You are very pretty girl. Is hard for me not to look." he replied nervously. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to say his emotion so blatantly, but he couldn't resist. But he was suddenly confused when tears started to form in her eyes.

"Stop it." she mumbled, gathering up her stuff.

"Vhat?" Viktor asked, bewildered.

"Stop being so mean!" she claimed in a soft tone, hurt laced in every word as tears flowed steadily across her lovely cheeks. All Viktor could do was stare at her as she turned and practically ran away from him, he was so shocked at her reaction.

After five minutes of staring at the spot she had just vacated, he was able to shake his mind free and mumble "Vhat the hell just happened?"

He leaned as far back as the chair allowed him to, resting his head on back of it. He stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to recall what had just happened. He could think of nothing he had done or said to make her react in such a way. Leaning over, he pulled out his little black book and wrote the interaction down, trying to discern what happen from what he wrote on paper.

After an hour he could still see no reason as to why she would react so negatively. He felt terrible at the thought that what he said could possibly have made her that upset. Exasperated, he trudged back to the ship, irritated, tired and restless. He knew he had to find out why she was upset, and spent most of the night glaring at his ceiling, still pondering the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you to the readers and reviewers! For my first ever story, I'm happy with the results! I've refrained from reading anyone else's work that is even slightly similar to mine, because I'm trying to keep this as original as possible! I'm going to try and hurry this story along though because I have a few more ideas I want to work on as well! But for now, here's chapter 2 of _The Little Black Book_!

I do not own anything Harry Potter, this is merely my twisted little fantasy of what should have happened during the Triwizard Tournament!

The next day, Viktor felt his soul melt in pain as Hermione sent him a look that screamed of hurt and frustration. With that one look, she had made him feel lower than he had ever felt before. He was crushed at the sight of her walking to her seat at the table, shoulders slumped, hands crossed over her chest, her eyes puffy and red rimmed.

And he still was so unsure as to what he had said to make her that unhappy! But this only made his guilt worse.

Eyebrows knit in concentration, he focused on her every move at the Gryffindor table, ignoring those around him completely. This irritated them all, but once they caught a glimpse of his deep scowl, they slowly started to drift away.

But his dark scowl deepened even more as he watched her. Her actions were more subdued, her interactions with her friends briefer than the days before. She had turned from haughty Miss Confidence to demure self consciousness, all because he had called her pretty. It didn't make sense!

Still pondering over the night before, he watched as she slowly rose and shuffled out of the Great Hall leaving her food untouched.

The rest of the day went by painfully slow for Viktor. He spent his entire day counting off the seconds left in every class. He knew her hiding spot, he just had to wait for evening to try and right whatever he had made wrong. His honor would not allow him to sit by and watch her suffer.

The only good thing that came out of his day was that people backed off when they saw him. He usually had a pained scowl on his face, but today was different. People misread his pain for anger and quickly stepped back, scared of being caught in the cross hairs of his path of destruction

Even the Malfoy kid decided to let him be for the day.

Lunch came and went. He watched her read, snacking on just some plain white bread. Her eyes kept flicking in his direction though, and his heart sank deep into his stomach when he saw that her eyes were redder now than they were this morning.

She didn't come down to dinner. He waited 20 minutes for her to show up, but she never did. Rising away from his rather quiet table (due to everyone not wanting to provoke him), he swept his bag onto his shoulder and stalked off toward the Library.

Taking the shortcut Hermione had unknowingly shown him the night before, he swept into the cavernous chamber of books like an ominous black cloud, full of absolute angst.

He searched the library head to toe like he was on the hunt, seeking out his prey. Yet he couldn't find her anywhere. Leaning against a wall at the back of the library, he stopped and forced himself to take a few deep breaths in order to quell his frustration. But in the silence he heard a muffled sob.

Turning and looking around, completely silent, he waited to hear the soft sound again before pin pointing it to a place behind a tapestry of a unicorn. Edging the curtain back, he felt a wave of relief that quickly turned to dread when he saw her safe, but crying.

Pulling back the tapestry entirely and slipping in silently, he felt an overwhelming sadness engulf him as he watched her shoulders shake, her head on her knees, crying into her hands. The moon shone through a single window, showing how she had used a neat little charm to make her school supplies levitate above her head in various, tiered circles. Multiple quills, ink jars, notebooks, and even a ruler circled around her bushy haired head.

Unable to stop himself, he whispered into the darkness "Her-mi-o-ninny…"

Suddenly all of the school supplies dropped, ink jars shattering, sending pools of dark liquid seeping around her. She stood up fast as lightning, whipping around to poke her wand directly into his chest. Her face was tear streaked, her eyes full of anger, her body tense, ready to attack.

"Oh…" she said recognizing him. Fresh tears started pouring down her face as she quickly swept up her things. He leaned down to help her, muttering a spell to fix the ink jars and refill them with the spilled ink, but was quickly shunned as she grabbed everything from him, shoving them back into her bag before collapsing back onto the step she had been sitting on previously, burying her head in her hands.

Her shoulders shook even more now as he sat down next to her.

"Go away!" she sobbed at him.

"No." Viktor replied calmly.

"What do you mean 'No'? Leave!" she yelled, staring up at him, anger, confusion and embarrassment written across her face.

"No." he restated. This infuriated her.

"Then what the hell could you possibly want from me? Haven't you done enough! I know what you're trying to do and it won't work! So you can tell the rest of them to shove off!" she stated, tears springing into her eyes once more.

"Vhat do you think I am trying to do, exactly?" he asked, his tone starting to indicate he was getting irritated for being verbally attacked for something he didn't know about.

"Don't be thick! You know perfectly well!" she said, turning away from him.

"No, I do not know vhat you are talking about! Please explain to me! I am so confused because you telling me I do something when I don't know what I do!" he exclaimed, the quality of his English slipping with his building frustration.

"Let me explain!" Hermione lashed back. "You allowed those mean people to convince you to trick me! They talked you in to seducing me and then using me as a puppet before leaving me in the wind, humiliated! Well I won't let that happen! So you can just shove off! There's nothing here to amuse you or your nasty friends!" she said before sobbing once more!

Suddenly it clicked for him! She was convinced that someone like Pansy or Malfoy put him up to messing with her as a joke. He remembered Pansy saying how she wasn't well liked or respected and could easily see how Hermione could be thought of as an easy target. No one besides him saw her true beauty and in effect she could easily have thought him just another bastard in a sea of Jerks. This wasn't just about him, but about how the only people who seemed to really like her were Harry Potter and the Weasley family. Everywhere else she was an outcast. Someone who could easily be lured into shark infested waters for want of more respect. She recognized this in herself and protected herself from others. To her this was just another example of how much of a bitch life truly was. But what she didn't understand was how Viktor genuinely wanted to get to know her.

He had to fix her outlook!

"No, no no... Is not vhat you think Her-mi-one." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "No one told me to do anything. I vould not listen to them if they did. I really think you are beautiful girl. All I vanted to achieve last night was opportunity to know you better."

"How can I trust you? How do I know you're not lying like the rest of them?" she asked, her voice quivering as she fought to catch her breath as she calmed down at his words, at his comforting touch.

"Because I give you my vord. Because I came here to apologize. Because I promise I vould never hurt you like that." he said, lifting her chin up so his eyes could meet hers, his thumbs gently wiping away the tears that remained on her silken cheeks.

"You sincerely promise?" she asked desperately.

"I promise you vith all my heart. I vould die before breaking promise to you." he replied.

"I'm sorry then! I must seem so dramatic and needy." she said, wiping her eyes and turning to smile at him, making his previously sunken heart rise a little out of the pit of guilt in his stomach. "I just thought someone had decided to make fun of me as usual. Your comment surprised me and I jumped to the wrong conclusions. I shouldn't have doubted your intent."

"No, do not apologize. Is my fault. Should not have said something after first meeting you. I couldn't resist though. You are too pretty for vords." he replied.

"Now you're lying!" she told him, chuckling.

"Vhy you not see you beautiful voman?" he asked. "You are surely most beautiful I have ever seen."

"I'm so not pretty! My hair is too bushy, I'm obnoxious. I'm just not as pretty as the other girls walking around here." she said, blushing.

"I love your hair," Viktor said, running his hand through it. "You have amazing personality! You are very pretty and don't let no one tell you othervise because they are jealous!" he told her.

She started when he stood up. "Where are you going?" she asked as he gathered up his stuff and then hers. Taking her hand, he pulled her close before whispering "Shh... You'll see"

"Viktor! Seriously, where are you taking me?" she whispered, following him out of the library, through the castle and out to the grounds.

"I prove to you you're pretty and that I am not taking orders from some prat Slytherin!" he whispered back.

"We can't be out here! It's after hours!" she said, walking close behind him.

"Relax" he shushed her. He placed their bags behind a tree and turned to face his ship. Looking toward the vessel bobbing in the lake, Hermione jumped when his broom slid into his hand out of nowhere.

Hopping on, he grabbed her wrist and lifted her up and behind him on his broom. She gasped when he kicked off from the ground, slowly raising them into the air. Her hands clasped together around his waste as she held on for dear life. "Viktor! What are you doing? We need to get back!" but before she could finish her sentence they had zoomed off, flying over the forbidden forest. She didn't dare look down but gripped him as tightly as possible. She knew he was the best seeker in the world, but that offered her little comfort as she was riding behind a complete stranger who could be taking her anywhere in the world and she could do little to stop it.

Her judgement began to really protest when he angled his broom down, straight into what looked like the forbidden forest! Her hair whipped behind her, her eyes going dry from the wind. Just when it looked like they would crash into the ground, he pulled up, and landed gently at the base of a cliff.

"That is vhat it feels like to do Vronski Feint!" he proclaimed loudly, helping her off the broom.

Her legs wobbled and Viktor had to support her down onto the ground. "Don't you ever, **ever**, do that to me again." She said, grasping at the earth around her, happy to be back on it. She grimaced at him chuckling beside her.

Once she regained her balance, she looked around. To her surprise, the scenery was beautiful. He had landed them at the base of a waterfall. Water gushed over smooth stones into the river below it, which followed a snaked path around the clearing before disappearing out of sight. Lavender, lilies and all sorts of other flowers were in bloom all around her. The scents overcame her as she got up carefully and wandered to the rivers edge. She could sense Viktor directly behind her, watching her reactions.

"This is beautiful!" she breathed, staring at the waterfall that gleamed in the moonlight.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Viktor whispered back, kissing her neck gently. He wrapped his hands around her waist before whispering. "I think it's time for swim!"

"What?" Hermione asked, shaken out of her reverie when he withdrew his hands from her. She turned around to see him shrugging out of his robes, about to peel off his shirt. "What are you doing?" she exclaimed, staring at him. His abs were rock hard and solid, his arms muscular and toned. She shivered in anticipation as she watched him.

"Swimming" he said, now kicking off his shoes and starting at his belt buckle. "Come join me!"

"What? We can't go swimming in the middle of the night in a dark river! Who knows what is down there?" She exclaimed.

"Nothing vill bother you. This is not forbidden Forest. Ve are in muggle forest. Come on!" he said, now stripped down to his boxers and walking towards the river.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed before shrugging out of her cloak and stripping down to her bra and panties and following him. She didn't know exactly why she went along with it, just because it was so unlike her! In the end, she blamed it on the adrenaline still coursing through her veins after their landing and the intoxicating atmosphere of the clearing.

He walked around to the side of the river and hopped across some jutting rocks to the other side. She followed suit, trying desperately not to fall. She could feel his gaze on her body as she clumsily jumped to the next stone, her body arching to the left as she struggled to maintain her balance. "Don't make me regret my decision to join you!" she warned him.

"I'm simply admiring the scenery." Viktor said cheekily, surveying her pale pink and black lace underwear set.

"Shut up!" she growled when she made it across. He turned and ran his hands along the stone wall of the cliff, looking for something. She watched as his back arched up, taut skin stretching over steely muscle. She wanted to run her hands along the muscular contours of his back desperately, and fought to keep her hands to her side. He needed no more encouragement from her. Finally finding what he was looking for, he lifted his wand and placed it on the stone, chanting a strange spell. Suddenly a set of stone stairs began to appear out of the rocks.

"How did you do that?" she asked him.

"My friend shoved me once vhen I vas kid. I alvays loved it here." he replied, scaling the steps in front of her, his hand over hers.

Once they reached to the top of the cliff, he waded out into the middle of the waterfall, onto a ledge. "Come on!" he said, smiling at her.

"If you expect me to jump, you're crazy!" she called back over the roar of the water.

"Don't make me come get you!" he said before she grudgingly waded across. Standing on the edge of the cliff, she looked down, and took three frightened steps back. "It's way too high!" she stuttered.

Rolling his eyes at her, he turned and lifted her up into his arms, chucking her over the side.

"Son of a ..." was all she was able to say before she was sailing through the air once again. She screamed all the way down until she hit the water below. Struggling up to the waters surface for air, she had barely lifted her head out of water before he splashed down beside her. Swimming towards the side, she gasped when Viktor grabbed her delicately by the ankle, pulling her back towards him under the waterfall.

Pushing her soaking wet hair out of her face, she punched him lightly in the chest before saying "You may like the feeling of falling, but I sure as hell don't! If you make me feel helpless in the middle of the air again, I'll jinx you so hard even Dumbledore wont be able to sort you out for days!" she threatened.

Chuckling, he moved a stray piece of hair out of her face. "But vas fun, vas it not?" he asked, pulling her up more tightly against him, his hands snaking behind her waist.

"Shut up! You know it was!" she said, lightly punching him again.

"Ouch!" he complained, rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

"Don't be a pansy! It didn't hurt!" she said, trying to wriggle out of his arms. But this only made him hold her more tightly. Plus they both knew she really didn't want to leave his embrace. And God knew he wanted her there.

Smiling he said, "You look so beautiful vet in moonlight. Very sexy." he said, his eyes flicking towards her full red lips, parted from her still breathing heavy from the fall.

"Go ahead." she said rolling her eyes.

"Go ahead, vhat?" he asked.

"Ugh" she murmured in exasperation before leaning her head down and kissing him full on. Shocked at first, he let her take the lead as she nipped at his lips, running her tongue over his bottom lip. She wasn't very experienced, but she learned quickly under his tentative teachings. Soon their tongues dueled in passion. He pulled her up flat against his chest, her soft breasts boring into his skin.

They kissed for atleast ten minutes before, seperating, Hermione said "This is fun and all, but lets jump again! I want to try it by myself this time!" And with that she swam out of reach, forcing him to follow her.

They played, splashed, jumped and kissed all night until their frivolity was forced to end by the rising sun.

"We really should get back." Hermione said, seperating from Viktors lips for what seemed like the hundredth time. But it was sadder now, because their fun was coming to a close.

"I'll take you back here soon" Viktor promised, brushing soft kisses over her swollen mouth.

Grudgingly, they both rose out of the water into the cool dawn air. Drying her hair with her robes, she didn't notice that her pink knickers were translucent in the light. They were fine at night, but in the early dawn they may as well have not been there except for the couple of black lacy bits around the edges.

He leaned against a tree, still soaking wet and watched her, waiting for her to notice. Her nipples were small pearls, furled in the cold morning air. She stretched up making them all the more prominent.

Noticing his gaze, she smiled, before tracing his line of sight.

"Son of a bitch!" she exclaimed, covering herself with her hands. "You were just going to stand there and not say anything? Bloody hell!" she said exasperatedly. She hurriedly muttered a drying charm, restoring her knickers to their former, less revealing selves.

Chuckling, Viktor turned around and did the same. Within five minutes they were both ready to go. Climbing gingerly onto the back of his broom, she whispered in his ear "Nice and easy. No crazy tricks. Just be cautious and get us back quickly without giving me a heart attack." before kissing his ear and wrapping her small hands around his waist.

They arrived back at Hogwarts in record time, all without any incidents. Pulling up to the window of the library, he helped her onto the ledge before flying down and retrieving her things from the bushes. Handing them over, he was about to fly off but Hermione grabbed him by the collar and pulled him around, stealing his lips for a searingly passionate kiss. "Meet me in the library again tonight." she said against his lips. Kissing him one more time, she withdrew her head and slammed the window shut on his still puckered lips.

He watched her walk down the hallway through the stained glass before speeding towards his ship. Landing on the deck, he climbed down the stairs into his quarters, thankful that today was a Saturday and that he could sleep in peace until later that night when he would meet her again.

A/N: Let me know how you all like it! Because of course, reviews equal love, and the more love I get the more I'm persuaded to write more and more quickly! Chapter Three will be up soon! Just give me some time! And **WARNING: **from here on out, there is MAJOR smut in every chapter, because I like my stories that way! :) Thanks and remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to again thank all of my readers and reviewers! Sorry it's taking me so long to update. A.P exams suck. But I have a plan for this story! And it's not exactly following the book… the chronology is different, and Hermione doesn't have to strictly be Hermione! That's the beauty of fan fiction! I can change her slightly. But I appreciate all of your opinions, but patience. Don't like, don't read! But please read! And review. But have patience. Thank you all for reading!

Viktor woke to an irritating pounding on his door. He had just been having an amazing dream about Hermione, her soft lips, subtle curves, and lithe body creating an illusion so divine that he was immediately angry at the intruder standing outside his door.

The fist slammed once more upon the oak paneling. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and peered out the window. The sun was up, but hidden amidst the grey haze of the clouds. He watched as the breeze made all the trees of the forbidden forest quiver in ecstasy.

He was exhausted. He had been up till two in the morning with Hermione again, and the lack of sleep was starting to catch up with him. Ever since their encounter at the waterfall, they had been meeting every night in Hermione's secret room in the library, simply talking, laughing, and kissing until they were both too tired to speak any longer.

The knock came crashing down upon his door for the third time, jolting him out of his memories. He had re-lived every moment he had spent with Hermione a thousand times during his classes and free-time, and was irritated even further at being jolted out of such pleasant thoughts.

He looked around his room, hoping the knocker would go away, thinking he wasn't in his room or that they would get the hint to leave. His room was covered in oak paneling, all of his furniture in the same dark wood. His bed had black silk sheets, and a thick, warm red coverlet. There was a large Bulgarian flag on one wall, the Durmstrang crest above his bed, and a map of Europe above the desk that was covered in books and scrap paper. His book case was over-flowing with volumes on everything from Herbology to extreme Dark Arts. Around the corner through a door on to the left of his bed, a magnificent bathroom stood with the oak paneling still present, but with black granite countertops, a huge walk-in shower, and a giant Jacuzzi tub.

The knock sounded again, even louder and more persistent. "Viktor! I know you're in there! Open up this instant before I blast the door open!" Threatened Karkaroff, his voice grating in Viktor's ears.

Sighing, he rolled over to grab his wand, pointing it in the general direction of the door and unlocked it. "Enter." he called, pulling the sheets over his head.

He heard Karkaroff 's boots hammering into the oak floorboards as he approached the side of Viktor's bed. "It's almost noon .What strenuous activities have been keeping you up this past week?" Karkaroff asked.

_Has it really been a week? _Viktor thought to himself. "Studying." he mumbled, pulling a pillow over the sheets to further muffle Karkaroff's voice and give him yet another hint to leave.

Karkaroff grunted in disbelief. "Of course. The Hogwarts females have had no effect on your sleep schedule at all "he mumbled.

"None." Viktor said .He rolled out of his bed, giving up all hope of tempting Karkaroff to leave.

"As long as your working towards our goals. You and I both know you will be the one to be chosen out of the Goblet tonight. Those other fools don't stand a chance. Have you been brushing up on your basic magic? Reading those books I gave you on more advanced spell work? What about your physical endurance? All of these skills are of crucial importance in order to win." The head master of Durmstrang preached with a sneer.

"Yes, whatever, and of course. I'm an infamous Quidditch player, for Merlin's sake." Viktor said, stepping into his bathroom. He turned on the showerheads, letting the water heat magically .

Karkaroff's lip curled as Viktor got into the shower, his dreams having left physical evidence in the form of a massive erection.

"Are you prepared for tonight, remember where to go once your selected, etcetera?" Karkaroff asked, ignoring Viktor's state as much as possible.

"Yup." Viktor called stepping into the steamy depths of the raging water. He sighed in contentment as he let the water race over his skin, down between his shoulder blades, trickling down his spine. He felt the tension in his muscles start to ebb away with the water that circled the drain.

"Very well .You know were to find me if need be. Oh," He started. Viktor could hear him shuffling his robes as he marched across the room. " Here's a couple more books I find you might want to read .They may prove useful .And you better hurry if you want something to eat. Lunch is over in 20 minutes." He chuckled when he heard Viktor drop the soap at his words. There were three things he loved in life: Quidditch , beautiful women like Hermione, and food. Viktor stepped out of the shower when he heard the door shut behind Karkaroff.

Rushing to find clean robes, he threw on his fur coat over the robes and practically ran down the gangplank of the ship, across the grounds and into the Great Hall . He had just enough time to grab a sandwich before everything vanished off the golden plates.

The hall looked amazing. It was Halloween, so, giant jack-o- lanterns were being carried in, their grimaces taunting him relentlessly. Bats were being brought in to scatter around the ceiling, and somehow the candles looked even spookier than usual.

Stepping back outside, excused from his classes for the day since he was a possible champion, he wandered around the lake, eating his sandwich as he went. Glancing around, he paused under a tree, sat down, and began to read one of the books Karkaroff had given him.

Hermione sat silently while the rest of her classmates finished their transfiguration assignments. She had finished 15 minutes ago, and was now staring at the clock, eagerly awaiting the bell. While everyone else was scribbling frantically on how to turn a frog into a tea kettle, she counted the seconds until she could go spend her free period with Viktor.

"Quills down," Professor McGonagall called out, before waving her wand and sending everyone's parchment to her desk. This sent a dozen evil glares towards her as others were cramming to get a couple words into their essays before they were taken up. "You may leave a little early today, since it is a rather special day." she said somewhat smiling as she waved them out.

"Bloody hell," Ron said next to her, one they had left the classroom. "What a horrible class. I had no bloody idea what to write about."

"It wasn't that bad Ron. Honestly. It was a rather broad subject that was extremely easy to write on." replied Hermione, who was rushing away.

"Maybe for you! Oi! Where you going?" he asked as Hermione dashed away.

"See you later Ron! Harry!" she called over her shoulder, practically running towards the staircase.

"Where's she going?" Ron turned and asked Harry, who shrugged in response. "Women…" he said.

Viktor turned at the sound of pattering footsteps running towards him across the grounds. Standing up, he had barely gotten to his feet when a mass of brown curls collided with him, practically knocking him back down to the ground.

"Her-mio-ne?" Viktor asked, staring down at her. "Vhat vas that?"

"A hug of course." She said, stepping back and lacing her fingers through his. "So what's up?" She asked, pulling him back down under the tree. Picking up one of the books, she read the title before he could snatch it back. "_Extreme Dark Arts for Intermediate Level Wizards_," she quoted. "Rather scary, is it not? But kind of sexy," she whispered as she leaned over to kiss him.

He kissed her back hungrily, devouring her sumptuous lips beneath his own, taking great advantage of her invitation. Lightly pulling her bottom lip between his teeth, he whispered back "if you say so" before releasing her and gathering his stuff. He had had his little black book out and was scribbling random day dreams about her when she had randomly appeared, and the last thing he wanted was his innermost dirtiest thoughts about her exposed…yet.

Leaning back against the tree, his books safely secured in his bag, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap. She rested her head over his heartbeat, listening to it thud in his chest.

"So vhy are you here? Do you not have class?" he asked, snuggling his nose into her soft curls, breathing in the smell of her lavender conditioner.

"This is my free period for homework. I decided to spend some time with you instead." she replied, cuddling deeper into his fur coat.

"I'm glad you chose me." he said, leaning his head back against the tree, watching the wind flirt and play with the branches of the trees. He felt he could sit there forever and never be unhappy. He was so content to hold her close that he never wanted to let go. Not ever, as long as he lived. He ran his hands up and down her spine in loving adoration, smiling when the muscles there tensed under his touch. She shivered unexpectedly.

"Are you cold?' he asked pushing her up so he could un-do his coat and wrap her in it.

"I wasn't, but if you're going to let me snuggle against you under that coat I can pretend I am." she smiled, laying back down so he could throw it over her, still listening to his heart. It calmed her to know that he was there, warm and alive, before he was chosen for that damn tournament and his existence was threatened.

"Then why did you shiver?" he asked.

"I don't know. You're touch is very arousing." she sighed into his chest, wriggling against him.

He drew in a deep breath, fighting to keep his reaction to her hidden. She looked up questioningly. "Don't wriggle so much." he gritted through his teeth. "You're touch is very arousing." he quoted her.

Chuckling, she wriggled some more. "You little…" Viktor murmured before leaning forward and depositing her onto her back, the coat spanning underneath her, creating a fuzzy blanket for her to lie on. Her hair fanned out across the coat, her breasts were seductively angled towards him, and her lips were lush and softly pink, begging to be kissed.

So he obliged that notion. Leaning down, he planted his lips firmly against hers, tempting her into submission, flirtatiously coaxing her to open her mouth and let him indulge in her warmth. She tasted of peppermint and cinnamon, which goaded him into kissing her even deeper. Finally, she obliged him and let his tongue sink into the haven of her mouth. For a while their tongues dueled in a passion so fierce that both were breathing heavily by the time the exchange ended.

"You are amazing kisser." Viktor complimented her, rolling over next to her so he was laying on his side on the edge of the coat. Rolling over to look into his eyes, she licked her lips before whispering "you're not so bad yourself."

Moving his hand to stroke the curve of her waist, he sat and talked with her for a while longer, discussing who they thought the other champions would be, and the possible challenges.

Finally, the bell tolled for dinner. Rising, Viktor helped Hermione to her feet before sweeping up his coat and muttering a quick spell to banish all the dirt and grass from the fur lining. Slinging the coat back on, he made Hermione giggle as he smelled it. "Smells of lavender. Same as your hair." he murmured, smiling at her as he slung his bag across his shoulder. "I must head to ship so as to arrive with Durmstrang." He said, raising her hand to his lips and bowing over it. "Shall I see you tonight?"

She moved her hand away from his and stepped close to him, standing on her tip toes to give him a chaste kiss before whispering across his lips "Of course, darling." Pressing her lips to his once more, she turned around and headed back to the castle, books in hand.

Shaking his head at her as she walked away, hips swaying as provocatively as ever, he meandered towards the ship, wishing he could follow her instead.

Stepping into the great hall with the rest of his classmates, he sat at his customary spot at the Slytherin table, and pretended to listen to what Malfoy was saying.

Looking for Hermione, his eyes suddenly trained on her once he spotted her towards the middle of the Gryffindor table, surrounded by her usual friends and acquaintances. Viktor grimaced at Ron when the boy reached across her for the pumpkin juice container and brushed her breast in the process. Jealousy was a powerful and corruptive thing, he was coming to learn.

Suddenly the feast began. Mountains of food piled up all around him on the golden plates. Sweat meats of every kind, casseroles everywhere, delicious pumpkin flavored goodies in every direction. But the only thing that attracted Viktor's attention was the peppermint sticks sticking out of the desserts. He greedily snatched up all of the ones in his reach, so he could eat them later and remember Hermione's kiss.

He was lazily eating one of the peppermints, watching Hermione eat her food with her friends, when the food on the golden plates finally vanished. Dumbledore stood and gave out the necessary instructions. But Viktor's eyes never averted Hermione's face until he heard "The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum."

Standing up, he glanced at Hermione once more, who was nervously smiling at him, and headed for the door past the staff table and into the next chamber. Collapsing into a chair, then standing up again, he continued to suck on his peppermint stick, eagerly awaiting news of who his opponents were to be.

Fleur Delacour floated in shortly after him. He sent a grunt her way in recognition as she sat down daintily and with the utmost grace on the nicest of the armchairs in the room.

She was followed by Cedric Diggory a short while later who waved at both of them congenially upon entering the chamber. He then walked up to the fire nervously and stood staring into it's depths.

Viktor leaned on the opposite side of the mantle from Cedric, waiting for the staff to come and brief them, just as Karkaroff said. All three looked up when the door creaked open, but all were surprised to discover Harry Potter at the door. Staring intently at him, he ignored Fleur's annoying questions, focusing on Harry.

Before Harry could form an answer to appease Fleur, the door flew open and all of the teachers and ministry officials poured in, suddenly explaining how the fourth year little boy in front of him was going to be one of his opponents.

Hermione stared at the door Harry and the rest of the necessary staff had just exited into. She, as well as the rest of the school, were still shocked into silence. All around her she heard the whispers. "Harry Potter… How did he get his name in?… That's impossible!… Doesn't he have enough glory already? Now he's wanting to steal it from Cedric!" Her entire being felt mute. She had no idea what to say or do. She had urged Harry to get a move on and walk to where he was supposed to go, but she didn't know what to do with herself. What did this mean for Harry? For her and Ron, who was in more shock than she. What about Cedric? Dumbledore couldn't possibly allow Harry to compete, could he? What about Viktor?

_Viktor_

What was she going to do about him. Her mind raced through all of their shared encounters in the past week. How did she let that happen? How had she let it all happen so fast? Why was she O.K with being a trollop equal to the other girls swooning over Viktor? Was Viktor the enemy now that he was against Harry? She had to remain loyal to him over Viktor; they were best friends, for Merlin's sake! How could she let all of this happen? She knew it would come crashing down around her! Nothing as magical as her encounters with Viktor could last, especially for her with her luck. She had to decide what to do about him and quick before things could get even more out of hand.

Rising from the table, grabbing Ron by the back of the robes, she walked towards the exit of the Great Hall, pulling him behind her. He still had the same glazed expression on his face as she led him down the hallways towards the common room, wanting to put him to bed as soon as possible so she could go talk to Viktor without him being suspicious.

Once she deposited him into the boys dormitory, she raced back out of the common room, down the staircase and into the library as fast as possible. She wanted to be there before Viktor so she could have some time to think, but as she pulled open the tapestry, he was already there, waiting to pull her into his arms and kiss her passionately.

Her protests melted at his touch. She had come here to break-up with him, but here he was making it 100 times harder by making her too weak to stand. She moaned as his lips played over hers, parting them gently before thrusting his tongue against hers, stroking it in lazy abandon. His hands moved down, around and up her back, claiming her by melding their bodies together, stomach to thighs. He arched her backwards, letting her hair dangle before he laid her back down on his coat he had already prepared to set her on. Withdrawing his lips from hers briefly to nuzzle her neck, he started to kiss from her ear, down her neck, and across her collarbones. She felt him unbutton a few buttons of her blouse, his hand snaking inside to lightly grasp her breast.

Sucking through her teeth, she hastily scrambled away from him, re-buttoning as she went. "I can't do this," she panted when her back hit the wall.

Viktor hadn't moved. He stared at the place she had been to the place she was now, trying to understand what had just happened. "Did I do something wrong? Vas I going too fast?" he asked her with genuine concern in his eyes. Those eyes made her heart and stomach clench in guilt.

"No, it's not you. I mean it is you, but nothing you did just now." she stumbled, trying to find the right words.

"Vhat then? Vhat is vrong?" he asked, edging towards her.

"Please! Just stay there for a few moments. I like you. I like you a lot actually. More than I should actually because I am truly just another one of your fan girls," she mumbled towards him.

"You are not just a fan girl. You are beautiful. You are mine," he said reaching out to tuck an errant curl behind her ear.

She leaned into his hand, letting the caress sink in, knowing it was the last. "Viktor, I just can't do this anymore. It isn't me. We've been going at a break-neck speed and I haven't had any time to think. The waterfall was so amazing, and your kisses are beyond anything I've ever experienced before," she said, blushing. "But we can't do this. Not now. Not when you're the enemy."

"Enemy? Vhat enemy?" Viktor asked, taken aback.

"Can't you see? You're competing against Harry, one of my best friends! He's alone in this tournament! I can't support you over him, and if we keep doing this that's the way it's going to be! He needs me more than you do, so I have to side with him. I like you Viktor, I like you a lot. But I can't do this anymore." And with that she stood and ran from him, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Herm-ione" he called out, but she ignored him, disappearing out of sight.

He sat back against the wall opposite the one Hermione had been leaning on and stared at it. He was the enemy to her now. Someone she couldn't trust, never did fully trust. He'd lost his one true friend over this stupid competition.

"Glory" he mumbled to himself in Bulgarian. "What use is that?"

He opened his bag and pulled out the black book and began scribbling every thing he remembered about their latest encounter. He didn't understand. She liked him, had said so, yet she rejected him. Maybe he just wasn't used to being rejected, but he made a vow to himself to win her back. He wasn't about to stand down and let her go. He had never wanted a woman as bad as he wanted Hermione. She was his anchor to Hogwarts, had been his anchor to life for the past week, but now she was gone. He couldn't forgo the competition, but he had to do something. He wouldn't be able to rest until he did. He had to win her back, and quickly. He had no choice but to do so. His heart was too far in the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: So sorry I haven't updated in months! I've been SO busy lately. But here is chapter 4 of my little story. Please read and review! I obviously don't own Harry Potter.

Viktor threw another stone into the lake, watching it skip once, twice, three times across the smooth grey surface before disappearing beneath the glassy water. Blowing a bubble of his peppermint gum, he stooped, picking up another stone to toss into the lake. This time, he over-estimated, sending the stone to the bottom of the abyss with a splash.

Sighing, Viktor picked up another stone. Looking at it's smooth, gray surface, he was reminded how soft and smooth Hermione's skin was; even more radiant than the soft hue of the rock.

At this thought, a wave of guilt and anger washed over him. Tomorrow was the first task. It had been three weeks since Hermione had separated herself from him. The memory of the night he was chosen as the Durmstrang champion still brought so much sadness, confusion, and anger to his mind. In reaction, he threw the stone as hard as he could into the lake, his anger little remedied by the resulting impact of the stone on the water.

Turning around, he paced back and forth along the edge of the lake, kicking random pebbles as he went.

He was so frustrated, not only with Hermione, but with himself. Her rejection and distrust of him had wounded his pride in a bad way. He didn't understand how after all they had shared and all he had told her, that she still didn't trust him. He had to win her back. Not only would his honor not allow him to leave her hurt and with that awful opinion of him, he couldn't get her off his mind. Every moment of everyday, he wondered what Hermione would say at that moment, what her reaction would be, and how much he missed her.

With that in mind, he knew he had to win her back. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out his little black book and thumbed through the pages that consisted of his notes and plans to win her back. He knew Hermione could not be won back with sweet words and romantic gifts. She was logical, precise and rational in almost every aspect of her life. But behind all of that intelligence, there was a restrained passion. His goal was to set that passion free, allowing her to live and experience her life in as many ways as he could provide her with.

He had no doubt that what he felt for her was love. He had accepted that since she had rejected him those three weeks before. The fact that despite being judged as Hermione had judged him, he still couldn't get her off his mind proved as much. He knew it wasn't lust because behind all of the things he wanted and desired for himself and for both of them, he primarily wanted her to be happy. And he knew she was sad without him.

She still walked around, looking slightly more oppressed. Viktor had been keeping a close eye on her, and, although it could have been the stress for Harry, she looked sad and disheartened. But there was a fierce determination in her that showed in her day to day life, even though Viktor knew it was forced in order to maintain the strength that everyone demanded of her.

And he knew that through her struggle to help and support everyone, that she missed him too. He constantly caught her throwing little glances at him in between classes and at meals, that were then sometimes followed by rare smiles and blushes. She still cared about him. She had to! He just knew it!

So, his plan was simple. He hoped that during the first task, she would see how much he didn't want to be against Harry, and how much he was in need of her support. Harry had Ron. Viktor had no one without Hermione. Plus it was the only way he could think to show her how much he cared about her after the fact. He was going to pull examples of his loyalty to her through the task to show her he needed her and that she could depend on him. He felt it was his only chance to win her back.

His decision made, he decided to walk up to the castle to see if he could catch a glimpse of Hermione. Plus he needed to do some more research on dragons anyway.

***The Next Day***

Viktor sat on the edge of one of the cots in the Champions tent, scowling at the world in general. He was reviewing the plan he and Karkaroff had come up with for the dragon. Karkaroff said it would be quick and easy; Viktor wasn't so sure about that.

In the middle of his cogitations, he looked up when Harry entered the tent. He watched as Harry stood where he was, his hands in his pockets, shuffling his feet nervously, looking around at the other contestants.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the tent flap pull back and a surge of wild brown hair flew into the room, tackling Harry. A spark of jealousy rose up in Viktor that made it hard for him to focus on what they were saying instead of where Harry's hand were on her beautifully shaped back and shoulders. He started when Hermione cast a worried glance in his direction, biting her lip and grimacing at him in earnest concern. He smiled at her, trying to reassure her. He swore she saw her smile back at him just slightly, making his heart do back flips.

Their moment ended when Ludo Bagman entered the room, carrying a smoking bag he held quite a distance away from his body.

Bagman gave his speech, which Viktor was only half listening to, focusing instead on Hermione; that is, until Bagman sent her away.

When his name was called to draw a dragon out of the bag, he reached in and withdrew the Chinese fireball, with the number three around it's neck. Sitting back down on his cot, he lied back on the pillows, throwing an arm over his eyes. Taking deep, steadying breaths to calm his nerves, he went over his plan for the dragon, half-listening to Bagman's commentary on Fleur and Cedric. When his name was called, Viktor took one last deep breath, fixing Hermione's smiling face into his minds eye._ "Remember Hermione,"_ he told himself in Bulgarian. _"It's all for her."_ Sitting up, he cast a final glance at Harry before stumbling out of the tent.

As Viktor stepped into the rocky enclosure, he assessed his surroundings. Plenty of hiding spots amid the rocks for him to dive under. All he needed was a clean shot. Glancing at the scarlet, steaming dragon, his stomach flipped. She was huge! She was long and wiry, with fine gold spikes around her face. Noticing the chain fastened around her neck, he exhaled in slight relief.

Viktor moved to the right to hide behind a rock. Her golden eyes followed him, noting his position. Glancing around the rock, he spotted Hermione in the crowd, worriedly chewing her fingernails, watching the dragon closely. The sight of her gave him strength. Reaching around, Viktor shot sparks at the dragon. Confused, the dragon stood up and side-stepped to the right of her eggs, just as Viktor had wanted her to. He could see the golden one he needed to retrieve directly behind her left rear leg. Standing up, he muttered the spell Karkaroff had told him to use, aiming at the dragon's eye. It hit her on the side of the head instead, angering her severely. Viktor jumped behind another rock to his left, narrowly avoiding the mushroom shaped cloud of fire she shot at him. Smelling smoke, he turned around and stamped out the hem of his robes which were cindering away. Looking down, he noticed blood on his right forearm from a gash in his robes. Cursing, he rolled over, chancing a glance at the dragon from his new hiding spot. An angry green welt was on her cheek where his spell had hit her. She was scanning the enclosure, sniffing the air, trying to smell him out. Waiting for the right moment, Viktor lunged when she turned her head towards him, screaming the spell into the enclosure. It hit her directly in the eye this time. He watched as she staggered back, blowing a huge gush of fire into the sky as she wailed in agony. Running over, he grabbed the golden egg from the nest before her foot could come down on top of it, sliding behind another rock.

Suddenly, he heard a roar issue from the crowd. "Viktor Krum has his golden egg!" repeated Bagman over and over again into the stands. Viktor limped out from behind the rock, staring apprehensively as Charlie Weasley and his co-workers led the still screaming, fire-breathing dragon out of the enclosure. Looking down, he saw that most of her eggs were destroyed. Another thing for him to be guilty over.

Speaking of which, he looked around for Hermione. Once locating her, he noticed that she looked less pale than before. Catching her eye, she smiled at him. His heart sped up in his chest as he smiled back at her.

Walking over to the judges, he dutifully received his score, a total of 40 points.

Stumbling from the enclosure, he collapsed onto the cot he felt he had vacated 25 years ago, rather than 25 minutes ago. He grimaced as the nurse forced pepper-up potion down his throat and tended the minor cuts and bruises he had. Once she had left to take care of the burned Cedric, he rolled onto his side and listened to Bagman's commentary on Harry's performance. His jaw went slack when he heard that Harry was on broomstick. "Why didn't I think of that?" he asked himself stupidly.

Finally Harry finished his task. The crowd roared with approval, making Viktor's ears ring. Sitting up, he watched as Harry walked in, promptly being checked by Madame Pomfrey. Viktors entire body froze when Hermione came running in to embrace Harry. Glancing over Harry's shoulder, he noticed her looking at him in concern. He waved to her briefly, communicating he was fine. Releasing Harry, she spun around and pushed Ron towards Harry. He watched her rock back and forth on her heels as Ron seemingly apologized, before breaking out in tears and screaming "You are both so stupid!" before hugging them both and storming out of the tent.

Standing up abruptly, Viktor followed her as she rushed around the corner towards the lake. He walked over when she finally stopped and collapsed under the tree that they had talked and kissed under on that long afternoon so long ago.

Sitting down lightly next to her, he reached over, pulling her into his arms and stroking her hair. "Tikho skŭpi . Strakhuvaĭte ot nishto. Az sŭm tuk . Az te obicham." he mumbled into her hair.

Sitting up, she looked at him quizzically. "Not fair." she mumbled, wiping her eyes on the back of the sleeves of her robe.

"Vhat do you mean?" he asked, smiling.

"You know I don't speak Bulgarian.

"Vell, you should learn." he said, pulling her back into his arms, rocking her back and forth as her tears subsided.

"Thank you." she said, sitting up once more. "I needed that. I've missed you." she said sheepishly.

"You have no idea. I have missed you terribly so." he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, Viktor. What I said was wrong. I know you're not against Harry. I shouldn't have judged you like that. I was already stressed about you being selected, but then Harry was chosen and I broke down. I'm sorry. I'm s-so s-s-sorry." she sobbed into her hands.

"It's o.k. I forgive you. I promise I vill not do anything to hurt you or Harry. I vill help him if you vish. Relax." he said, rubbing her back.

"Viktor," she said, pushing her hair out of her face and shivering as he traced small circles into her back "I can't apologize enough. I feel so guilty! How can I make it up to you?"

Lifting her face, he wiped the tears from her cheeks and leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly against hers. He felt her exhale as her mouth started to move over his, lightly pulling and nipping back at him in a slow, languorous kiss. Separating from her, he leaned back, looking into her eyes. "You just did."

Chuckling, she looked up at him. "If I had known that's all you needed to forgive me, I would have made up with you a long time ago. I've regretted my decision last Halloween since the moment I ended it." she murmured.

"Stop. Apologies end now. It over. Done. Ve move on now." he said, lifting her hand to his mouth to kiss her palm lightly. "Vill you do me favor?" He asked, kissing each of her fingertips in between words.

She let out a breathy sigh as his lips danced across her skin. "Yes?" she asked.

"Come back to ship vith me. I feel gross and I vant to take shower. Ve talk there, no?" he asked, kissing up along the inside of her arm now.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." she said breathlessly as his lips moved from her arm, to her shoulder, up her neck, and finally to her lips. Kissing her soundly, she started when he stood up abruptly, dragging her with him.

"Lets go then." he said. Dashing through the trees so as not to be seen, he ran around the edge of the lake to the entrance of the ship. He smiled as he heard her giggling behind him, her lithe steps falling almost soundlessly upon the forest floor. Looking around, he motioned her up the gang plank when he was sure no one else was around. They were all at the castle celebrating most likely.

Hurrying into his room, he pulled the door closed behind her, muttering a locking charm and silencing charm at the door. "Wow." he heard her breathe into the room at large.

Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You like it? Is messy right now." He said.

"It's fantastic. And huge. And beautiful." she mumbled.

"You are vhat is making it beautiful." he whispered, before releasing her. Shrugging off his robes and kicking off his shoes, he walked away from her toward the shower. Leaving the door open a crack, he finished stripping before stepping into the warm stream. "Feel free to look around!" he called from the shower.

_"Hermione is in my room_" he thought to himself, watching as blood, dirt, and soot circled the drain. A kind of joy suffused him as he showered, derived from the fact that he and Hermione were together again.

Scrubbing himslef liberally, he stepped out of the shower 10 minutes later. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he stopped when he saw that Hermione was laying on his bed seductively. Her shoes and robes were off, but she was still fully clothed. But the fact that she was watching him as she lied in his bed made it oh so very sexy.

Shaking himself, he crossed over to his dresser, retrieving clean clothes. Stalking back into the bathroom, he dressed in plain black jeans and a loose, black silky shirt. Crossing back into the bedroom, he wandered over to his desk, where he pulled two crystal glasses and a bottle of expensive wine out of the bottom drawer. Kicking the drawer closed with his foot, he uncorked the bottle, pouring a liberal amount in each glass before bringing all three items to the bed. Setting the bottle on his bed side table, he handed her a glass, before settling on the soft mattress beside her.

Staring into her eyes, he watched as she took a tentative sip, laughing as her lips pursed at the taste. "I don't usually drink wine that often." she muttered throatily.

"I can tell" he murmured, taking a slow, smooth sip from his own glass.

Rolling onto her back, she rested her glass on her stomach, staring up at the ceiling. "I missed you. I can't believe I'm really here right now." she said.

"Nope," he said, taking her glass from her and setting down both of their glasses on the table with the bottle. "No more of that. Tell me about vhat has happened to you in the past couple veeks." he demanded, tracing his hand up and down her calve.

She obliged him, telling him all about Harry and Ron's feud and how much she had wished she could have turned to him so many times in the last few weeks. How much she regretted her rejection of him, despite him protesting her explanations. Then it was his turn, and he told her all about Karkaroff's idiocy and pressure, and how much he in turn missed her. Sighing, he looked down into her eyes. "It vas a miserable three veeks vithout you." he muttered.

Grabbing his head, she pulled his lips down to hers, kissing him with all the stored up passion she had been hiding for him over the past weeks. Her simple kiss quickly turned passionate as he read the emotion behind her intent, responding with his own passion in equal force. Moving to lean over her, sinking her deeper into the mattress, he growled in pleasure when she opened for him to delve his tongue against hers, tasting her sweet mouth. She tasted of peppermint, making him smile in the kiss. Wrapping her hands through his hair, she pulled him down closer to her, until there was barely an inch between their chests. He ran his hands up and down her sides, tracing her curves with his palm. She arched in pleasure when his thumbs brushed her nipples through her clothes.

"Viktor" she breathed, as he repeated the caress. Growling in response, he moved to unbutton her blouse. Her Gryffindor tie got in the way, and she chuckled as he struggled with the knot. "Move" she said, untying it for him and flinging it off the bed. Unbuttoning the rest of her shirt, she gasped as his hands cupped her breasts over her black, lacy bra. She arched against him as his lips traced down her neck, his hands kneading her breasts in a fierce, needy rhythm. Sliding her hands down his back, she rand her hands down and around his torso, and under his black silk shirt, tracing his abs with feather like caresses.

Viktor paused in his ministrations as he reveled in her sweet touch. Her warm, lithe fingers traced his muscled abdomen and lean shoulders, before finding his nipples and lightly tweaking them. Grunting, he pulled her hands out from his shirt and placed them above her head. "No." he said, looking into her eyes.

"Not fair!" she murmured, staying where she was as he continued his caresses anyway.

Lifting her up, he helped her shrug out of her blouse, before reaching behind her to finger the clasp of her bra. "You o.k?" he grunted at her, playing with the silky clasp. Biting her lower lip, she nodded. With a swift flick of his wrist, her bra disappeared, leaving her exposed to his eyes. She wriggled uncomfortably as she watched him look at her bare breasts. She didn't try to hide them, but she was still nervous about her reaction. She knew her breasts weren't as big as some of the other girls, but her C-cup wasn't something to be ashamed of either.

Noticing her discomfort, he looked up from her ripe bosom and into her eyes. "You're beautiful." he said, before placing his palms onto her breasts and squeezing lightly. She moaned in response, arching her back, thrusting her breasts out at him. Her breasts were the color of ivory, her nipples the color of rose petals. She fit perfectly into his hands and he was blown away by the perfection of them. They absolutely deserved all of the homage he could possibly pay to them. Kissing her once more on the lips, she moaned into his mouth as he tweaked her nipples into tightly budded furls. Disentangling from her lips, he traced warm kisses down her neck and behind her ear, playing, toying, and squeezing her breasts all the while. Sucking on her neck, he deliberately left a love bite, claiming her as his. Admiring his handy work on her skin, he slowly moved down, kissing along her collar bone and onto her chest, before taking her left nipple into his mouth.

She screamed when he began to suckle her, her fists balling in his sheets. Pressing a hand against her shoulder to get her to lie still, he switched breasts, bringing the neglected nipple to his lips, licking it, laving it, and suckling it until tears of frustration and desire formed in her eyes.

Switching back to the other breast, he traced his hand down her smooth stomach to the button of her skirt. Toying with it, he waited for her to push his hand away before unbuttoning it and moving it over her hips. When no negative response came from her panting lips, he moved the skirt all the way off, over her ankles, leaving her in her stockings and lacy black panties.

Looking up, he watched as her eyes searched his questioningly. "You still o.k?" he asked. She gave him a tentative affirmative nod, bringing his hand back to her breast.

Just when he thought his pants couldn't get any tighter, she went and pulled something like that. With a growl, Viktor pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor. His skin felt too tight and he had needed to remove something.

Reaching down, he continued to massage and kiss at her breasts, before sliding his free hand to trace her folds through her panties. She was soaked.

A rumble forming deep in his chest, he kissed his way down her abdomen until reaching the edge of her panties. Looking into her eyes, he slid his fingers along the edge, pulling them down and off her legs. Not until they were completely off did he look down at her.

His breath hitched as the delicious scent of feminine musk and lavender invaded his senses. A light smarting of curls covered her womanhood. Reaching down, he stroked her bare flesh, bringing his dampened finger to his lips, licking her moisture off his fingertips.

She shivered as she watched him, enthralled by his every move. She trembled in anticipation as his fingers dipped down once more, parting her nethers. She gasped and bucked her hips when he slid one long, deft finger inside of her. Tension of a whole new kind infused her every cell as he expertly thrust his finger into her again and again. She thought she would die when he added another finger to the first, stretching her and stroking her inside in a "come hither" motion with his fingers. The combination of that and the sudden firm pressure of his thumb on her clit made her world shatter. In a tumbling wave of sensation, she felt her body rise on a wave of pure pleasure as wave after wave of bliss compounded her. She heard herself screaming his name over and over again as her hips bucked against his still probing fingers.

When the waves of pleasure finally subsided, and he withdrew his fingers slowly from her body, she sighed in completion. She felt content, heavy and sated; she never wanted to move again. She was happy to just lie here, watching as he licked her juices off of his fingers once again.

Collapsing down next to her, Viktor pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair. He took deep breaths, willing away his still present erection, promising himself that it would be his turn soon. He was happy to watch her flushed cheeks cool, her swollen lips decompress, and her body return to its normal status. "You enjoyed it?" he asked her, smiling down at her head resting on his bare chest.

"Immensely. We'll have to do that again very soon." she said, stretching against him.

Viktor felt another wave of arousal as she snuggled up to him. "Very soon." he ground out. "But ve need to make appearance at dinner. Tomorrow. Meet me at library?" he asked, kissing her hair.

"Deal" she said, kissing his chest.

Sitting up, they got dressed in silence, both re-living the glory they had just shared. They walked companionably down the gang plank towards the castle together, hand-in-hand. Separating at the doors to the castle, he watched as she walked away, hoping that no one would pay too close attention to her joyful mood, swollen lips, and slightly disheveled appearance, during dinner.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm going to try and post Chapter 5 as soon as possible! Please let me know what you think in a review or PM! Reviews= love!

*"Tikho skŭpi . Strakhuvaĭte ot nishto. Az sŭm tuk . Az te obicham." is the phonetic reading of the Bulgarian phrases "Тихо скъпи. Страхувайте от нищо. Аз съм тук. Аз те обичам." In English, it translates into "Quiet dearest. Fear nothing. I am here. I love you."*


End file.
